Lucy
by LarrupingForever
Summary: Alex loved Lucy, but he never got the chance to tell her...


Lucy.

_Lucy. Lucy. Lucy_

She was all that Alex could think about. Lucy, the girl he ever loved. Lucy, the only girl that had ever loved him.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

Alex gingerly crouched down at the gravestone, staring at Lucy's name carved in gray. "Lucy..." He murmured as he ran a hand down the side of the rock. "I loved you, Lucy." He swallowed, trying to choke back the sobs that were threatening to jump out of his throat. "I loved you, and I should have told you that." He felt tears prick at his eyes, "I wanted to tell you, and I had so many opportunities. Like that time I held you, under the stars." Tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry," He cried. "I was broken, Lucy, and you were the only one that could see that." He tried in vain to wipe his tears away. "I held everything in; I made myself hard and unemotional, unloving, but then-" His breath catches in his throat. "But then you came, Lucy, and you showed me the meaning in life."

He leaned his head against the gravestone, quietly sobbing.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" When Lucy's rhetorical question went by without even a murmur, she turned back to see Alex. "Alex? Are you even listening to me?" She asked a mock frown on her face. She stared at him, with her shockingly azure eyes.

"Of course I am. Yes, the stars are beautiful…but not as beautiful as you." Alex replied, then becoming bolder, he walked over to Lucy and sat next to her; pulled her into his arms.

Lucy playfully slapped Alex's shoulder. "You're so sweet," She said, smiling.

Alex tightened his hug and buried his face into her hair, breathing the sweet scent of her.

Alex woke up with a start. He blearily looked around him, then realized that he had fallen asleep at the cemetery. He got up, and started heading towards his home. As he walked, he wondered what had made Lucy love him. He wondered if she had ever got any of his hints that he was desperately devoted to her, that he would even die for her. Hints! That was all that he had given her, he had never told her, he had only given her connotes and suggestions.

He was furious with himself.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends_

It was Lucy's seventeenth birthday today, May 10th. She was now a year younger than him. He only wished that she could be there to celebrate.

"Lucy, now wasn't she just one of the most amazing agents?" Alan Blunt asked, raising his cup. "Yes, she was, though it would have been better if she had survived," He answered his own question with a thoughtful sigh as he gulped down his wine.

"Cheers! It has now been exactly a year since she passed on. All the best to you, wherever you are. Heaven or hell, probably hell, because of your life, the way you lived. And all those people who you killed." Alan continued.

Alex was seething with anger. If it hadn't been for MI6, Lucy would still be alive. It was unbelievable that Alan Blunt could just ignore that this missing, lost life caused pain in other's lives, and that he believed that she would go to hell, because that she had killed people. Alan Blunt had ordered her to kill all those people. How could he possibly blame her? Lucy of all people was the nicest, and most innocent. Well, she should have been, but because of Alan Blunt, and his love to ruin people's lives, she hadn't been.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

Alex was standing in the middle of a cold, damp room. He had come there, when he had found out that Lucy had been kidnapped.

"Monsieur Alex? You may come in now." the French doorman said with a lisp.

Alex walked through the doorway, and what he saw was unlike anything he had thought he would see.

Lucy was sitting on the ground, with her hands taped, her head was bent down, and her hair was a bedraggled mess. Her clothes were soaked in blood, especially around her stomach. She looked up wearily, and tried to smile, but when she tried the scabs around her mouth began cracking open, and spilling out small drops of blood. She didn't look as though she would make it much longer.

Alex had expected this, the torturing, though not as bad, but what he hadn't pictured was, another girl sitting in the chair next to her. It was Sabina. She was hurt, though not as bad as Lucy. She would live, though she would carry the scars from this experience for the rest of her life.

A man came out of the shadows, he looked at Alex and said, "Ah, it is the infamous Alex Rider, we finally come face-to-face. My name will remain a secret, so that it will pose no danger to me. Now, I can see that you know both of these fine ladies…well except for that girl, she had been an awful nuisance, not telling us the information we want, and trying to escape all the time," he jerked his head in Lucy's way, disdainfully, "Now, I am going to be very generous. I am going to allow you to choose one girl to take back with you, and the girl you choose to leave, well…let us just say that it won't be very happy ending for her. He smiled wickedly.

Sabina looked at Alex with the fear in her eyes very prominent. She then started screaming, "Ales! Save me! Save me! I don't want to die yet! Alex! Alex!"

He looked away, unable to look at her. Alex then turned to Lucy, to see what her reaction was, hoping that it would be calmer.

"Alex, you should pick the person that you feel that you should pick." Lucy said slowly, softly.

Alex could see that it pained her to even to speak that little, then he said, "But, what if I can't tell who I should pick? I want both of you…I don't know."

Lucy looked at him pitifully, then she said thoughtfully, "Alex, don't pick me. You haven't known me as long as you have known Sabina. Pick Sabina. Alex pick her, because she has the things that you need, and she is a civilian. It is my duty to die in the place of her…a civilian. She is a civilian." She seemed to be trying to mentally prepare herself for her death.

"Yes! Pick me, Alex! Pick me! Ales, Alex listen to me, please pick me!" Sabina screamed out, as soon as she heard what Lucy said.

"Alex, you must choose soon. My patience is running out, and then you may go, with the girl you choose." the name-less man hissed.

Alex looked at Sabina and Lucy, turning his head back and forth.

"I pick Sabina." Alex sighed. He was startled when Sabina was pushed into him; he looked up just in time to see men dragging Lucy into a doorway.

Lucy looked up, just in time to see Alex turn to look at her. She smiled, and then gaining her courage mouthed, "I love you". She saw Alex look surprised.

Alex had seen Lucy mouth, "I love you", but when he turned back to try to say something, some men came out of the shadows, and started pushing Alex out the door.

"Alex, are you okay?" Jack asked, as she peeked through his bedroom door. She came in with a tray, which had cookies and milk.

"Yes…of course." Alex mumbled, talking through his pillow. Then getting up, he looked at Jack, and Jack realized that he wasn't.

Quickly dropping her tray, she ran over to Alex and gave his a giant hug.

"I killed her, Jack. I killed Lucy! And I loved her." Alex cried into Jack's shoulders. Jack looked down at him in a loving, motherly way.

Then grabbing his shoulders, Jack looked into his eyes, and said, "No, no you didn't kill Lucy. It was just unlucky. You didn't kill her." She then pulled him back into her shoulder.

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today_


End file.
